Infantil
by uzumaki-suki
Summary: Día: viernes Año: realmente no importa. Situación: Neji Hyuga está en mi casa. El problema: Neji Hyuga es mi NIÑERO.


**Infantil**

Es mi prime nejiten, espero les guste, es un oneshot y Este fic participa en el Reto "Niñeros por un día. Canon " del foro Legado Ninja. El nejiten no es canon pero desde mi punto de vista era mas seguro que el sasusaku J.

Naruto no me pertenece

Nivel: novato

Antes que nada debo aclara que no he leído ningún oneshot que participa en este reto así que si otra historia se parece a esta quiero aclarar no la copie ni nada solo tuvimos un choque mental de ideas y escribimos algo parecido; sin más aquí está mi historia.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos TenTen_ "-

-" **pensamientos Neji** "-

0000000000000000000

Neji Hyuga…

No, una mejor explicación.

Neji Hyuga, enfrente de mi casa…

No, esperen.

NEJI HYUGA, frente a mi puerta…

No, diablos, ¡no!

Neji Hyuga, entrando a mi casa…

Oh no… ¡pausa!, ¡pausa!, ¡pausa! Y ¡más pausa!

Primero aclaremos todo, a ver, respira TenTen.

Día: viernes

Año: realmente no importa.

Situación: Neji Hyuga está en mi casa.

El problema _-"lo que realmente importa"_ -: al parecer Neji Hyuga es mi NIÑERO.

-Permitido desmayarse- dije al aire.

 _-"permitido"-_

A ver, a ver, a ver, tal vez estoy exagerando, respira TenTen, respira.

Primero: Neji Hyuga no desperdiciaría un viernes para cuidar a un niña.

Segundo: en especial a ti. _-"con quien solo se la pasa peleando"-._

Tercero: y más importante, tus padres nunca te dejarían con un adolescente que es más grande que tú por tres meses.

Si seguramente su madre lo mando a traes algo o Hinata olvido algo -"que es lo más probable"- y por la hora su tío lo envió a él, sí, eso era lo más probable, solo espero que no esté todavía cuando mi niñera llegue. _–"Tranquilízate TenTen y acuéstate en tu cama, relájate"-._

-ughhh ¿quien contrata a un niñera, cuando su hija ya tiene 17 años? No, la pregunta seria, ¿Qué niña de 17 años no sale los viernes?- me pregunte en voz alta.

-solo tu TenTen, todo porque mañanas tienes un partido muy importante- respondí de igual manera.

-no deberías hablar sola-

\- sí, lo sé, lo sé, solo déjame terminar la plática- abrí los ojos al darme cuenta que esa pregunta no había salido de mi boca y tampoco de mi madre.

Rápidamente levante mi mirada, solo para verlo a él, si, justo en la puerta de mi cuarto estaba Neji Hyuga.

-Hyuga ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte con tono amable, al fin al cabo era un invitado.

-trabajo- me respondió mientras me daba una sonrisa rara.

-¿eh?-

-vengo por el trabajo- solo pude levantar una ceja al escuchar su respuesta y luego recordé a Hinata, aunque estaba seguro que ella se llevó todo.

-Hinata no dejo aquí nada, ella siempre se lleva los trabajos, voy a revisar- me levante de la cama, pero su voz me paralizo completamente o mejor dicho lo que significaban esas palabras.

-ja que graciosa niña-Neji me volvió a sonreír con arrogancia.

-no soy niña-

Neji volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con burla y con la sonrisa en su cara me dijo.

-claro que si lo eres o acaso una adolescente necesita un niñero- no sabía que decir, ojala mis padres no hallan mencionado todo lo que sucedió la última vez que me quede sola.

-es verdad, por poco lo olvidaba- Neji se acercó a mí- una adolescente no quema la casa- Neji sonrió aún más si era posible –en especial solo por hacer palomitas- susurro mientras se daba la vuelta.

Sabía que estaba roja de la cara, no era tonta, él sabía todo y por supuesto que me lo tendría que echar en cara.

-idiota-susurre desde el fondo de mi alma.

-cuando la cena este lista bajas- dijo Neji sin importarle lo que le dije.

-como tú digas, Neji-kun- sonreí mientras le respondía de la formas más aniñada del mundo, si pensaba que era una niña, como una niña me iba a comportar.

-niñas- susurro mientras salía por completo del cuarto.

Sonreí, ahora que recuerdo solía ser una niña muy mala, en especial con mis niñeras.

-que divertida noche- susurre mientras me dirigía hacia mi guardarropa.

-TenTen la cena esta lista-lo escuche gritar desde el primer piso.

-hora de la diversión- mencione mientras bajaba con un vestido rosa esponjado y mi pelo tomado en dos colas, _-"lástima que mi madre me haya tirado todas mis muñecas"-._

Solo pude sonreír mas al ver a Neji abrir los ojos y ponerse completamente rojo.

 _-"Que gran noche"-_ pensé y solo pude sonreír mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

No lo podía creer, TenTen tenía un vestido que mostraba sus perfectas piernas, parte de su ropa interior, además de verse infantil y peligrosamente sensual.

No pude evitar tragar sonoramente, en especial por la forma en que TenTen me miraba.

 **-"definitivamente no es una niña"** \- no pude evitar sonreír al pensar que la casa si agarraría altas temperatura y no tendría que ser necesariamente causado por fuego.

 _-"hora de la venganza"-_ sonreí mientras saltaba del lugar y salía corriendo en dirección a la sala.

 **-"contrólate"-** sabía que no podría más.

 **-"diablos, solo es ropa interior"-** no podía creerlo TenTen acababa de salir corriendo del comedor mostrándome toda su ropa interior.

-¡TenTen a comer!- grite desde mi lugar, no me movería para perseguirla.

-¡TenTen, no tiene hambre Neji-kun!-escuche su grito que provenía desde la sala, suspire.

-¡TenTen!-volví a gritar.

-¡no!-

-¡a comer!-

-¡no, TenTen, no quiere comer eso!- no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su respuesta, en algo estábamos de acuerdo, ninguno de los dos quería comer lo que estaba en la mesa.

-esta será una larga noche- mencione al aire mientras colocaba ambos platos en el lavaplatos definitivamente ya no tenía ganas de comer fideos.

 _-"¿por qué diablos no se enoja?"-_ quien comprendía a Neji Hyuga, seguro va a ignorarme, respira TenTen un grito más y seguro viene.

-¡TenTen quiere jugar con Neji-kun!- grite los más agudo y alto que pude mientras salía de la sala.

Había escuchado bien, TenTen…

-¡TenTen quiere jugar con Neji-kun!- volví a escuchar su grito, al diablo todo, yo también quería jugar.

Volví a gritar mientras estaba acercándome al comedor para ver cuando se iba a dignar en pararse y comportarse como un niñero _.-"Neji, idiota"-._

-lista TenTen. ¡Ahí voy!- grite y no pude evitar reír un poco al escuchar sus pies agarrando velocidad.

Diablos no creí que iba a reaccionar así, solo pude comenzar a correr lo más rápido que podía, tenía que evitar que Neji me encontrara, por lo menos hasta que lograra mi objetivo.

…

Al final cuando mis padres llegaron, encontraron a Neji inconsciente en mi cama, yo durmiendo en la suya y todos los muebles de la casa manchados de salsa para fideos.

Nos castigaron a ambos pero al menos mis padres no volverán a contratar a Neji como mi niñero.

En especial por que ahora es mi novio.

Fin.

No me gustó mucho el final pero me bloquee en las últimas líneas y ya tengo sueño. Espero que le haya gustado y gracias por leer.

Arigato

Uzumaki-suki


End file.
